Oliver
by arusso
Summary: Las aventuras de un muchacho llamado oliver. Algunas fantasiosas, otras muy reales, pero siempre con mucha acción.
1. Cómo empezó todo

¿Cómo empezó todo?  
  
Oliver era un muchacho astuto, sagaz e incansable, su afán aventurero era insaciable, no había paseo al que no fuera, excursión que no realizase o viaje que no emprendiera. Su padre, herrero por vocación, no hallaba cómo controlar a Oliver y su madre, hacendosa por naturaleza, se la pasaba preocupada siempre que sabía que su querido "Oli", pues así le decía de cariño, se había metido en otro lío. Desde niño Oliver estaba dispuesto a aceptar cualquier reto que le propusieran los compañeros de escuela de su edad, incluso cuando el reto fuera imponente.  
A la edad de 10 años, un compañero, Steven, su rival por excelencia, lo retó a subir a la rama más alta del abeto mayor de la montaña que rodeaba el valle donde vivían. Oliver, más pequeño que Steven pero con igual o mayor ímpetu, aceptó encantado. Sin más ni más se dispusieron a cumplir su faena del día, pues no había día en el que Oliver no tuviera algún reto que cumplir o probarle algo a alguien. Corrieron a toda velocidad y sin descanso hasta llegar al abeto mayor, "El Pino Mayor" lo llamaban, con un tronco majestuoso, podrían haber subido diez muchachos al tiempo sin que se inmutara una hoja del árbol si quiera. Prácticamente en el mismo instante empezaron a escalar Oliver y Steven, cada uno de un lado, sólo aminoraba el paso para observar quién iba ganando y siempre el que lo hacía se percataba de que, aunque estaba ganando él debía apurarse pues por ese mínimo retardo el otro lo pasaba.  
"Dios cuide a mi Oli", sollozó la madre de Oliver al enterarse, por los rumores de los niños, que su hijo estaba subiendo a un árbol que medía como 4 casas una sobre otra. Al llegar a la parte más alta del árbol, Oliver y Steven sentían al tiempo como las ramas ya no podrían aguantarlos más pero su afán de competencia no les permitía parar. Sin saberlo la salvación de uno estaba en el otro, pues al estar cada uno de un lado e ir prácticamente a la misma velocidad, el árbol no se doblaba, pero ambos sabían que no aguantaría mucho más, sin embargo pensaban que sólo él llegaría y que el otro se acobardaría antes de llegar.  
El padre de Oliver, al enterarse de lo que pasaba fue corriendo hasta la montaña y al pie del Pino Mayor, no sin antes llamar a su compañero William "El Gigante", el talador de árboles más fuerte del pueblo, no para que talara el árbol, ni más ni menos, sino que su fuerza podría ser útil si llegase a pasar lo peor. En efecto, el padre de Oliver tenía razón, minutos después de llegar, cayeron unas hojas del abeto imponente, luego unas ramas, se escucharon gritos de dos niños al unísono pero desde una distancia increíblemente alta. Sin más ni más William extendió sus grandes brazos y en cada uno cayó un niño. Oliver y Steven estaban salvados de la muerte pero no del regaño de sus respectivas madres.  
Como era de esperarse, al llegar cada niño a su casa le esperaba su respectivo regaño y una semana de castigo; parecería que ambas madres se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo al decir "del colegio directo a casa... y no hay postre". Eso daba a las aventuras y retos de Oliver, un descanso de una semana; pero después siguieron, siendo o no descubiertas por sus madres pero iban aumentando en intensidad. La mayoría de los retos eran con Steven que, al pasar de los años, se convirtió en su rival en todo, desde los estudios hasta las novias. Elisa era una chica que había llegado nueva al pueblo con sus padres desde un país lejano, hablaba extraño el idioma, cosa que le causaba risa a todos y cautivaba sólo a dos muchachos: Oliver y Steven. Al llegar ella, ambos se quedaron viéndola sin parpadear, sólo interrumpieron su anonadación para mirarse el uno al otro y comprobar que ambos sentían lo mismo por la chica nueva: al menos un interés muy grande.  
Oliver supo, o por lo menos así lo sintió, que Elisa era la chica de sus sueños, lacios cabellos castaños, ojos como esmeraldas verde cristalino y una voz cautivadora conformaban los encantos que Oliver no podía dejar de admirar y que unido al hecho de que ella era muy dada a conocerse y a interactuar con los compañeros hacía que Oliver estuviese perdidamente enamorado.  
Oliver no era el único que pensaba todo esto de Elisa, como era de esperarse Steven también sentía lo mismo por ella y ya, sin proponérselo, Elisa se había convertido en un reto para ellos. Este reto fue el primero que no era formal, nunca se dijo nada, nunca se planteó que alguien tuviera que lograrlo primero, pero el reto existía. Sin planteárselo ambos le regalaban flores, las que encontraban en el prado, pues ninguno tenía dinero con qué comprarlas. Ambos le alababan y le improvisaban poemas; ella se sentía entre la espada y la pared, no sabía qué hacer pues ella sabía a quién quería pero no sabía cómo lo iba a tomar el otro.  
Aunque los retos que se planteaban Oliver y Steven siempre fueron grandes y siempre salían bien librados de ellos, sin importar quién ganara; en éste en especial sentían que el que perdiera iba a perder más que un simple reto. Miles de retos, incontables aventuras habían pasado Oliver y Steven juntos, cualquiera pensaría que los convertirían en enemigos sin cuartel pero nada más alejado de la realidad, ya que ellos siempre se enfrentaban pero se respetaban sobremanera pues sabían de lo que el otro era capaz; por esto el ganar este reto en particular tría consigo un dolor, que era dañar al contrincante y compañero de años de aventuras.  
Al tiempo que ocurría toda esta situación, había una muchacha que, cada vez que pasaba frente a ella, veía a Steven con fijeza. Ella era una muchacha que había vivido en el pueblo toda su vida, su nombre es Diana. Un poco tímida y con pocos amigos, Diana se sentía atraída por Steven desde niños pero éste, al igual que Oliver, nunca se fijó en ella por estar siempre pendiente de "esos estúpidos retos", como ella les decía. Hubo una vez que Diana se atrevió a irrumpir en una de las conversaciones entre Steven y Oliver para quejarse de lo absurdos que eran esos retos, ellos se molestaron y la repelieron con una mirada tan parecida que se pensaría que ellos fueran hermanos. Un rato más tarde estaban Oliver y Steven conversando de lo que había dicho Diana, Oliver pensaba que se le había zafado un tornillo, "¿Cómo nos va a decir que es una locura?" decía; pero, aunque en parte Steven compartía su opinión, le aclaró a Oliver que de igual manera ella había sido muy osada en atreverse a intervenir para decir algo que ella sabía que no iba a ser de su agrado; al pensarlo mejor Oliver tuvo que estar de acuerdo.  
Ahora, cuando Steven pasaba frente a Diana no era sólo ella quien se lo quedaba mirando, él también la miraba pues le infundía respeto. Un día decidió hablar con ella y saber un poco más se su vida, ya que, por su timidez, no sabía casi nada de ella. Ella, después de muchos titubeos, le contó de su vida mientras él, fascinado la escuchaba, luego habló él y tuvieron una conversación que muchos envidiarían durante toda la tarde. Al día siguiente Steven tuvo que admitirle a Oliver que tenía que saber qué pensaba Elisa de ambos, ya que se sentía muy bien con Diana, como nunca se había sentido con Elisa, pero no quería hacerle daño a esta última. Decidieron reunirse con Elisa, claro está que sin decirle lo que pensaba Steven. Oliver la tomó del brazo al verla y se puso a hablar cosas sin importancia con ella esperando que llegara Steven, como lo habían acordado previamente; al llegar le preguntaron que a quién prefería y le aclararon que no se molestarían sin importar la respuesta. Ella se quedó un rato pensativa sin saber si responder la verdad; después de un tenso silencio empezó a hablar, temerosa de que su dictamen pudiera hacerle daño a uno de los dos.  
Lo que dijo les sorprendió a ambos por igual, no porque fuese inesperado sino porque encajaba de una manera casi mágica en la situación que afrontaban. Ella había dicho que no tenia nada en contra de Steven pero que al que quería de una manera especial, sin saber por qué, era a Oliver. Steven se despidió dejándolos solos, no sin antes decirles que no había ningún rencor y desearles lo mejor. Oliver y Elisa se quedaron a solas, se miraron y, ahora sin obstáculos, se pudieron dar cuenta que eran el uno para el otro. Steven fue directamente a reunirse con Diana, pues ahora se sentía más tranquilo sabiendo que Elisa estaba interesada en Oliver y no en él; sabía que le iba a costar un poco convencer a Diana de estar con él ya que ella era bastante introvertida, pero se lo fijó como una meta, ya no pensaba las cosas como retos sino como objetivos, aunque nunca desaparecerá por completo en él el amor a la aventura.  
Transcurrieron los años y mientras avanzaban por la vida, Oliver y Steven se hacían cada vez más entrañables, ahora no había retos entre ellos pero si muchas aventuras, ahora los retos eran de ellos dos, juntos, contra el resto del mundo, "además, siempre hay que se meta con uno", pensaba Oliver. Ya eran unos adolescentes de dieciocho años, fornidos, aunque, como siempre, Steven más grande y fuerte que Oliver pero este último más veloz y habilidoso; todos en el pueblo sabían que eran el dúo imbatible. "¡Si los quieres vencer tendrías que ponerlo a uno en contra del otro" decían sus compañeros, "imposible mi amigo! Imposible", respondía otro.  
Oliver se convirtió en un herrero tan hábil como su padre y Steven, imitando a William, "El Gigante", se hizo talador, ya que no le gustaba la pesca, que era el oficio de su padre; además tenía el porte para ser talador. Las madres de ambos estaban muy orgullosas de ellos pues habían dejado las "vagabunderías" y se habían ido por el camino correcto. Lo que ninguna de ellas sabía es que ellos seguían en las andadas, pero después de sus aventuras de niños aprendieron a cuidarse mejor de todos los peligros, incluyendo el ser descubiertos por sus madres. Cierta vez se encontró una cueva abandonada a la cual nadie entraba porque decían que había un espíritu que habitaba en ella. Las ansias de aventura del dúo imbatible se despertaron de inmediato, "Esa cueva es mucho incluso para ustedes", decían algunos compañeros, "No creo que se atrevan a entrar en ella", decía otro. Así que era inevitable que entraran para demostrar que sí podían y para averiguar qué se escondía detrás del mito del fantasma que tanto asustaba a la gente del pueblo.  
Se dirigieron a la cueva sin pensarlo dos veces. Pensaban que era increíble que hubiese una cueva que ellos nunca hubiesen visto, habiendo pasado por ahí mil veces en sus incontables aventuras por el bosque. Al llegar se dieron cuenta de antes la entrada estaba tapada por una gran roca que ahora se veía desplazada hacia un lado, incluso se notaban las marcas del arrastre de la piedra enorme, esa era la razón para no haber visto la cueva antes. Entraron pues, resueltos a descubrir el misterio, se adentraron con cuidado en la cueva, llegaron a un punto en el que no se vería nada si no fuera por sus antorchas. Descubrieron dentro, ya al final de la cueva, en el fondo, un riachuelo que caía en una pequeña cascada desde el cielo de la cueva hasta el piso y luego se iba por las rendijas entre las piedras de un lado de la cueva.  
El ruido que hacía el agua era casi imperceptible, "Eso no puede ser lo que escucha la gente del pueblo" pensaron los muchachos. Buscaron pero no encontraron nada extraño en la cueva. No había mucho que mirar en realidad, ya que solamente había piedras, tierras, el riachuelo y un poco de pasto alrededor del agua que caía del cielo de la cueva. Decidieron volver y decirle a los que los habían retado que todo era una invención de ellos, que ahí dentro no había nada. "¡Claro! Entraron el la mañana, los sonidos extraños se escuchan como a las seis de la tarde" respondió la gente del pueblo, así que Oliver y Steven decidieron regresar esa tarde para averiguar lo que ocurría.  
Esa tarde a las seis en punto estaban frente a la boca de la cueva y efectivamente escucharon unos ruidos, eran como balbuceos, como si alguien quisiera decir algo pero por la distancia u otro motivo no pudiera. Sin importar lo extraño de los sonidos los valientes muchachos entraron decididos a la cueva, esta vez más aletas aun que la primera, caminaron hasta llegar al fondo de la cueva escuchando cada vez más cerca los extraños ruidos de los que no podían dilucidar su procedencia. Lo que vieron ahí los sorprendió hasta el punto en que Oliver casi se cae al suelo... de la risa, ya que solamente estaba William El Gigante lavándose los dientes pero de una manera muy peculiar, utilizaba un cepillo, como debe suponerse, más grande que lo normal y como le faltaba un diente de enfrente, cada vez que pasaba el cepillo por ahí, entre el agua del riachuelo que usaba para lavarse, el cepillo y los labios se escuchaban unos ruidos realmente extraños. Al ver a los muchachos, William los saludó como si nada pero ellos tuvieron que preguntarle que qué hacía lavándose los dientes ahí y no en su casa. William les dijo que había descubierto esa cueva hacía unos días por curiosidad, pues se dio cuenta que detrás de la roca no estaba la montaña, la movió y entró en la cueva; desde ese día decidió que en la tarde, antes de dormir, iba a caminar por el prado terminando en la cueva y aprovechaba que caía un riachuelo para lavarse los dientes ahí y no molestar a su esposa con el ruido que causaba desde que había perdido su diente. Desde ese día todo el pueblo estaba tranquilo incluso escuchando los ruidos, ya no tan extraños, provenientes de la cueva.  
A Steven, inspirado en sus habilidades como talador, se le ocurrió un día hacer un barco y le pidió ayuda a Oliver. Entre los dos, después de mucho tiempo y esfuerzo, hicieron un barco majestuoso, tenía lugar para varias personas, ellos pensaban hacerlo sólo para ellos dos pero luego pensaron en Elisa y Diana y en sus familias, así que decidieron hacerlo más grande. Cuando lo tuvieron listo quisieron probarlo, tomaron dos remos, también construidos por ellos mismos, y se hicieron a la mar; hicieron un paseo corto, pues no llevaban provisiones, simplemente fueron a la isla más cercana, que quedaba a una hora remando fuertemente. En la isla sólo había árboles frutales y mucha hierva, ya que nadie la habitaba porque era muy pequeña, tomaron unas frutas y se las llevaron a sus casas. A sus padres les sorprendió que hubiesen terminado el barco tan pronto ya que sabían que no era tarea fácil pero las frutas eran suficiente demostración de que el barco había quedado maravillosamente construido.  
Animados por su paseo tan exitoso, decidieron llevar provisiones para una semana y ver qué encontraban un poco más lejos. De nuevo las angustias de sus madres salieron a flote, ya eran mayores pero ellas se seguían preocupando como si fueran aun niños. Los dejaron ir no sin antes encomendarlos a Dios y pedirles que se cuidaran mucho. Navegaron por tres días y tres noches y no parecía que nada cambiara, pensaron que sólo les quedaba medio día para navegar y si no deberían regresar, para poder tener provisiones para el regreso. Pero al amanecer del cuarto día divisaron tierra, se apresuraron a dirigirse a ella mientras veían que la isla, o continente, pues no sabían a dónde habían llegado, estaba lleno de animales, se veían muy amistosos, increíblemente amistosos en realidad, pues estaban el león y el cordero, el tigre y la gacela, enemigos por instinto, durmiendo juntos, unos al lado de otros, como una gran familia. Al ver esto ellos se sorprendieron mucho pero decidieron ir y conocer el lugar. "Si están así entre ellos no creo que nos hagan daño a nosotros" dijo Oliver. La razón que tenía iba más allá de lo que él mismo creía. Al llegar vieron a los animales, los acariciaron y ellos se quedaron tranquilos, no podían creer que animales salvajes dejaran que humanos estuvieran tan cerca y no les hicieran ningún daño. Mientras Oliver le rascaba una oreja a un lobo escuchó que alguien le decía por detrás "A mí también", se volteó y vio a un tigre, pensó que Steven le estaba gastando una broma, así que no hizo caso. Steven por su parte estaba mirando a un rinoceronte de cerca, ya que nunca había podido hacerlo y escuchó cómo alguien le decía por detrás "¿Qué tanto le miras? Es mi esposa", se volteó y vio a otro rinoceronte que lo miraba pero pensó "Es imposible".  
Al rato era inevitable darse cuenta que, en esa isla en particular, los animales hablaban, si, y no solamente los animales, las plantas hablaban también. Oliver y Steven no lo podía creer, toda su vida se la pasaban dedicados a cumplir retos y entre ellos dilucidar misterios que siempre terminaban en situaciones extrañas pero explicables, pero ahora estaban frente a algo evidente que no podían explicar. Aprovechando que los animales podían hablar, les preguntaron que cómo era posible, "¿Cómo es posible qué?" preguntaron a su vez una cabra y una avestruz, "¿Cómo es posible que ustedes, siendo animales, puedan hablar?", "Lo increíble es que ustedes, siendo humanos, nos puedan entender; siempre hemos hablado" respondió un búho con su cara de sabio, "Aunque en realidad nunca habíamos visto a un humano, desde... buehhhh, demasiado tiempo" agregó. "O sea que si habían visto humanos alguna vez, pero no nos quieren decir cuándo o a quiénes" pensó Oliver.  
Para ellos fue todo un suceso el conocer animales y plantas que hablaran, las plantas les contaron cómo se sentían con el sol tocando sus hojas y cómo les hacía bien el agua en sus raíces y al mismo tiempo lo frustradas que se sentían por no poder moverse aunque le agradecían a Dios que el viento le pudiera mover aunque sea un poco. Algunos animales les contaron que ellos, por lo menos ahí, no se comen entre ellos, en realidad las plantas les brindan sus frutos y ellos los aceptan, pero nunca le hacen daño ni a un animal ni a una planta. Escucharon a un cachorro de león preguntarle a su padre "Papi: ¿ellos también se van a equivocar como los que tú me contaste?", "Shhhhhhh", fue la respuesta del padre, y el cachorro se quedó con un rostro de sorpresa e ingenuidad.  
Los humanos preguntaron que cómo se llamaba el lugar donde estaban y los animales les dijeron que tiene muchos nombres. "Dígannos algunos, por favor", dijo Steven, el búho trató de poner orden al ver que varios conejos y un pato ya empezaban a decir nombres, "Ejem, ejem, por favor, déjenme contestar a mí, por favor. El nombre de este sitio no tiene importancia, solamente si vemos que lo respetan y que saben cómo tratarlo podremos decirle su nombre", "¿Temen que le hagamos daño a su hogar? Nosotros no haríamos eso, ¿verdad Steven?" dijo Oliver, "Claro que no hermano" respondió Steven; "Tal vez sea así, eso sólo el tiempo lo dirá, por ahora vayan con Dios y regresen con bien a sus casas, pueden volver cuando lo deseen". Oliver les pidió algunas frutas a los árboles de alrededor, ellos se las entregaron gustosos y así salieron de esa isla, hasta ahora, sin nombre.  
Al volver al pueblo, contaron su historia pero no se las creyó nadie, exceptuando sus familias y William El Gigante, todos se burlaron de los que contaban una historia de animales y plantas parlantes. "Se lo vamos a demostrar, ¿verdad hermano?, vendrán con nosotros en unos días". Algunos compañeros incrédulos del dúo imbatible fueron con ellos esta vez a la isla sin nombre, al amaneces del cuarto día, de la misma manera misteriosa que la vez primera, se vio la isla sin nombre. Se acercaron a ella y vieron a los animales, Oliver y Steven empezaron a hablarles pero ninguno contestó, no mugían ni balaban, no zumbaban ni relinchaban, no emitían ningún ruido, simplemente los miraban expectantes; después de un rato los compañeros se burlaron de ellos como nunca lo habían hecho antes, "Animales que hablan, si, ahí los tienen" dijeron. Oliver estaba muy confundido, no podía entender por qué ahora no hablan quienes antes les habían contado historias y explicado cómo se sentían, pero Steven creía saber la razón.  
Al llegar de vuelta Steven le dijo resuelto a Oliver "Volveremos de nuevo a esa isla", "¿Para qué hermano?, ya ves que los animales no quisieron hablarnos", le respondió Oliver, "Creo saber por qué no quisieron", le dijo Steven. Unos días después fueron de nuevo, pero esta vez con sus padres, Elisa, Diana y William que tuvo que hace un esfuerzo para no romper los lados del barco. Steven creía que los animales no sintieron a sus compañeros incrédulos con la suficiente confianza para hablar delante de ellos y pensó que las mejores personas para llevar serían a los que ellos mismos les tenían toda la confianza.  
Al cuarto día de viaje, al amanecer, se encontraron de nuevo con la isla sin nombre y vieron, de nuevo, a sus peculiares habitantes. Bajaron todos del bote y Steven se dedicó a presentar a su familia, Oliver a la suya, incluyendo cada uno a su novia y luego ambos presentaron a William; todos los animales y plantas al unísono saludaron, así que lo que Steven había pensado era lo correcto. Todos los amigos y familiares del dúo imbatible se quedaron perplejos al escuchar a las plantas y animales hablar pero como estaban preparados, al menos un poco, por lo que les habían dicho ellos, no fue tan fuerte el impacto. "¿Ahora si nos pueden decir el nombre de este lugar?" preguntó Oliver, todos los animales, esta vez, miraron al búho sin emitir palabra y el búho dijo solemnemente "Este lugar lo tiene cada uno en su corazón, es extraño que no sepas su nombre, todos vienen de aquí y aquí regresan; este es el lugar eterno, ¿no sabes su nombre?". Oliver quedó estupefacto ante aquella respuesta tan profunda del búho pero su padre intervino y le dijo a él y al resto de los humanos congregado ahí "¿No sabes, hijo, qué sitio es éste?, ¿tan mal te he enseñado lo principal?", "Padre, ¡no puede ser!", exclamó Oliver, "No solamente que puede ser, aquí lo tienes, es" le respondió su padre.  
¿Qué era ese lugar que era tan conocido pero que nadie acertaba a decir su nombre?, ¿Acaso todos sabían su nombre, sabían dónde estaban, y no lo decían?. "Steven, ya sabes dónde estamos, ¿no es así?, ¿ya sabes a dónde vinimos a parar?", le preguntó Oliver a su amigo, "Claro hermano, no lo creería si no lo estuviera viendo, y oyendo" le respondió Steven. Notaron, por vez primera que el cielo era tan claro que se sentía que se podían ver las estrellas y más allá, notaron también que el aire era perfecto, ni una impureza, el agua, en la orilla del mar era perfecta, azul cristalino y solamente un poco salada. Ya era ineludible el hecho, era evidente que estaban en "¿El Paraíso?", dijo Elisa, "¿Dicen que estamos en El Paraíso?", "Si Elisa mi amor, ahí precisamente estamos, no hay otra explicación" le respondió Oliver. "El Paraíso, El Edén, El Cielo, Válinor, tiene muchos nombres, como les decía antes, pero si, ése es el lugar donde se encuentran" dijo el búho sin quitar su cara de autosuficiencia. "Ahora si me puedes decir papi: ¿Ellos también se equivocarán como los del cuento?" volvió a preguntar el cachorro de león como lo había hecho antes, pero esta vez a plena voz y todos lo escucharon. "¿A qué se refiere el pequeño león?" preguntó William, "A los primeros, los primeros de ustedes que moraron estas tierras, ellos se equivocaron, como bien lo dice el leoncillo, y fueron exilados" le respondió de inmediato el búho antes de que algún animal respondiera antes; "Adán y Eva, ¿no es así?" preguntó William, "Si, bueno, en parte, ellos y sus hijos" respondió el sabio búho.  
¿Por qué pudieron entrar ahora ellos a este santuario? ¿Está abierto a todos o sólo a los que cumplan con alguna condición? Toda estas preguntas pasaban por la mente de los recién llegado a El Paraíso.  
Preguntaron incesantemente todo lo que se les pasó por la mente, pero ningún animal o planta pudo decirles a ciencia cierta por qué ellos pudieron llegar hasta ahí; sólo llegaron a asegurarles que eran los primeros desde el exilio. Preguntaron dudas que ellos tenían sobre la vida, qué sucedía cuando la gente moría, que si acaso existía El Infierno igual que El Cielo y cosas por el estilo pero los seres parlantes no conocían las respuestas, eran muy sabios, en especial el búho, pero no tenían todas las respuesta, o al menos eso les hicieron saber a los recién llegados. Eran muy buenas consejeras las criaturas que encontraron ahí, eran muy acertadas al momento de ayudar; así que Oliver y sus amigos se quedaron bastante rato conversando y conociendo más a sus nuevos amigos. 


	2. Una historia de grandes proporciones

Una historia de grandes proporciones  
  
Hace mucho tiempo vivía en un pueblo muy pobre una pareja que deseaba tener un hijo con todo su corazón, pues ya tenían casados varios años pero la providencia no los había bendecido con un hijo aun. En ese tiempo no existían los métodos modernos para saber qué se debe hacer, así que sólo quedaba rezar y pedir con mucha fuerza que llegara el día tan esperado. Así lo hicieron durante días, meses y años, hasta que una mañana el marido, el Señor Wilson, se levantó estremeciéndose y sudando frío, su mujer, la Señora Stephani, se preocupó mucho y le preguntó que qué le ocurría y él un poco más calmado le respondió "Tranquila querida, fue sólo un sueño, pero alégrate que, al fin, nuestras plegarias fueron escuchadas".  
"¿Cómo?" pregunto extremadamente sorprendida la señora Stephani, "que vamos a tener nuestro hijo, al fin estás embarazada"; su esposa quedó tan sorprendida que no acertaba a preguntarle nada, por lo que el esposo siguió diciendo "fue tan real Stephi que tiene que ser cierto. En el sueño vi a un ángel bajando del cielo y decirme que habían escuchado nuestras plegarias y que nuestro deseo sería concedido, y con creces". 'Con creces', ¿qué habría querido decir el ángel con esta frase?, ¿sería que tendrían muchos hijos?.  
Tan el Señor Wilson como la Señora Stephani eran más bien pequeños y, por su contextura, podría decirse que delicados, con los ojos pardos al igual que sus cabellos y la piel blanca como la leche; más bien parecían hermanos que esposos. Pasado un tiempo después del sueño se empezaron a evidenciar los primeros síntomas del embarazo de la Señora Stephani, mareos, vómitos, cambios de humor; pronto supieron que, casualidad o no, al fin, la Señora Stephani estaba en cinta. Mes tras mes pasaba y la barriga crecía y crecía, era increíble, se podía decir que la barriga era más grande que su dueña; esto les hizo pensar a ambos que, efectivamente, iban a tener más de un hijo, y de una sola vez.  
El embarazo de la señora Stepani no fue sencillo, pero no tuvo complicaciones importantes. Así que, después de nueve meses, en un prado siempre verde dio a luz un hermoso y muy robusto varón al que le pusieron William, ya que en su comarca siempre se contaba la historia de un guerrero muy poderoso de tiempo inmemoriales que siempre vencía a todos y ese era su nombre.  
El hijo de tan amantísima pareja creció y creció, hasta convertirse en un hombre grande y muy fornido sin mucho esfuerzo, aunque siempre ayudó a sus padres en todos los quehaceres, tanto de la casa como del trabajo de su padre. Defendía a sus padres a capa y espada pues algunos fanfarrones del pueblo los molestaban por su diferencia en corpulencia con su hijo, llegaron incluso a insinuar que ellos le habían robado al bebé a una familia de gigantes de tierras lejanas. William nunca creyó estas patrañas pues él sabía, desde muy pequeño, quiénes eran sus padres, cuánto lo habían deseado y cuánto lo querían, incluso recordaba, como si le hubiese ocurrido a él mismo, el sueño que tuvo su padre antes del él nacer.  
William siempre fue el más grande, el más fuerte y sino el más, uno de los más inteligentes entre sus compañeros; en realidad no abusaba de su extraordinaria fuerza, la utilizaba para ayudar, a sus padres, compañeros y cualquiera que lo necesitara.  
En una ocasión, por descuidos de sus dueños, una casa se prendió en llamas, la gente corría despavorida pidiendo auxilio y ninguno se atrevía a entrar para ayudar a los dueños. William, oyendo el alboroto, corrió a averiguar qué ocurría y al acercarse a la casa en cuestión, sin dudarlo entró a rescatar a sus habitantes; después de un largo y tenso minuto salió de la casa con toda la familia a cuestas, el padre, la madre y una pequeña niña, todos tosiendo pero bien. Este acto heroico le valió la aprobación de muchos que antes lo adversaban, pero no de todos, había algunos que insistían en que sólo lo había hecho precisamente para ganar fama; en un pueblo, y más aun en un pueblo pequeño como ese, siempre hay gente de esta calaña.  
No fue sino hasta el siguiente suceso espectacular en que todos se convencieron de una vez por toda que lo que quería William, era, simplemente, ayudar. El Gran William, apoyo que adquirió precisamente en esta aventura, estaba cuidando las vacas de su padre mientras éstas pastaban cuando escuchó algo extraño, lejano, vago, pero en realidad era un sonido que nunca había escuchado, se asemejaba a cuando se rasga una tela pero con un eco mayor, parecido a un pequeño trueno. Al principio William hizo caso omiso de lo que escuchó, en realidad pensó que no lo había escuchado. Poco tiempo después lo volvió a escuchar un poco más fuerte, así que le dio una moneda a un muchacho del pueblo que pasaba por ahí para que le cuidara las vacas y se dirigió hacia el sitio de dónde provenía el ruido. Después de mucho pensarlo, y dudarlo, descubrió que era el dique el que producía estos ruidos tan extraños. "¿Se está rompiendo el dique?, ¡no puede ser!", pensó William mientras se acercaba; pero sus temores se vieron materializados al notar que en la parte baja del dique que soportaba millones de litros de agua del río había una grieta que, a cada contorción quejumbrosa, se expandía peligrosamente. William pensaba tratando de averiguar la forma de evitar que el dique se destruyera pues sería fatal para el pueblo, ya que el dique estaba justo detrás del pueblo y si aquel se destruía, éste se inundaría prácticamente de inmediato.  
Pensándolo bien William no podía entender por qué justo en ese punto es que se estaba rompiendo el dique, es decir, cada vez que se escucha el ya estruendoso ruido, se rompía más el dique pero justo en ese sitio, no en otros; decidió por lo tanto ir a investigar, recordemos que William es muy fuerte, pues así mismo son sus pulmones, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se sumergió en el río, nadó hacía abajo hasta muy cerca del punto en que el que el dique se estaba rompiendo y lo que vio lo dejó anonadado, tanto así que tuvo que subir pues había perdido casi todo su aire con el grito que le hizo exhalar el espectáculo realmente peculiar que tenía enfrente. Salió a la superficie y ya, en ambas orillas, había gente congregada, preocupada por lo que podía pasarle al pueblo y al mismo William, se calmó, les dijo que se estuviesen tranquilos, que él iba a resolver ese problema, respiró hondo varias veces, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se volvió a sumergir en el agua. Casi en el fondo había un gran tiburón tratando de, literalmente, comerse el dique por dentro. ¿Cómo un tiburón, por más fuerte que sea, podría siquiera rasguñar piedra maciza?, ya lo descubriremos.  
Sin tiempo que perder William se fue contra el gran tiburón y se puso a forcejear con él, tratando de perder la menor cantidad de aire posible, el tiburón era más grande que él cosa que para una persona común y corriente es normal pero en el caso de William es un poco más difícil de encontrar. Lucharon con desesperación y en un momento de distracción el tiburón le pegó un coletazo con todas sus fuerzas a William, precisamente en la boca, lo que le hizo perder uno de sus dientes de enfrente; esto hizo enfurecer a William, quien se fue con todas sus fuerzas contra el tiburón, intentaba de todo pero no hallaba la manera de lograr vencerlo, hasta que trató de abrirle la boca y se dio cuenta de que, con su gran fortaleza, podía hacerlo, así que le tomó un diente de los de enfrente entre sus manos y haló hasta lograr arrancarlo. Esto hizo que el tiburón, sintiéndose derrotado y adolorido saliera nadando a toda velocidad y dejara de morder el dique.  
Al fin, William volvió a salir y todos lo miraron expectantes mientras él recuperaba el aliento. "Asunto resuelto" le dijo William a los allí presentes que lo vieron incrédulos, hasta que él, después de salir del agua, les mostró el diente del tiburón. Por increíble que parezca el diente era de hierro y todo el pueblo, incluyendo William, siempre se preguntó cómo podía ser que un tiburón tuviera un diente de hierro, o si todos sus dientes eran de hierro, ¿o sería todo el tiburón de hierro?. En el pueblo desde siempre había un dicho que decía "Ojo por ojo", que quería decir que un daño infringido a alguien debía ser pagado de la misma manera, pero después de ese día el dicho versa "Ojo por ojo, diente por diente".  
Desde el día de esta aventura William fue conocido como 'El Gran William', no sólo por su corpulencia impresionante sino también por su dedicación al prójimo sin esperar nada a cambio.  
Aventuras menores se le presentaron al Gran William casi a diario pero la que él nunca llegó ni llegará a olvidar es en la que perdió lo más preciado que tenía en su vida: sus padres.  
Un día El Gran William vuelve a escuchar un ruido extraño y pensó, de inmediato, en el dique, que ya había sido reparado por completo con ayuda de todo el pueblo, pero pensó en él por la aventura que le dio su título. Fue hacia el dique y no vio nada extraño pero, al volver a escuchar el sonido extraño, sintió un leve movimiento y supo de qué se trataba; corrió al pueblo y advirtió a todo el que veía que se mantuviera fuera de sus casas, que no entrara, y empezó a gritar a toda voz que salieran de sus casas, a mayoría hacían caso de lo que él decía, pero no todos. Al instante empezaron los movimientos telúricos, un terremoto de gran escala se aproximaba; con los primeros vaivenes se tambalearon algunas casas, así que El Gran William iba de casa en casa salvando gente; las casas empezaron a desplomarse ante sus ojos y él pedía que no hubiese nadie dentro; salvó a cientos de personas, pero cuando llegó a su propia casa la vio totalmente destruida. Con todas sus fuerzas y lo más rápido que pudo, levantó los escombros y descubrió a sus padres agonizando; William se sintió terrible, no podía creer que con toda su fuerza no pudiera vencer a la muerte y devolverles la vida a sus padres. "Perdón madre, perdón padre!, no llegué a tiempo" sollozó William ante el rostro macilento de sus padres moribundos. "Eres nuestro héroe William, sólo el hecho de que nacieras nos hace felices" le dijo su madre entre lágrimas, "Eres un palo de hombre muchacho y sabes que siempre te querremos, no sufras, no hiciste nada mal" le dijo su padre haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para contener el dolor y mostrarse fuerte. Después de estas palabras ambos cerraron sus ojos y descansaron en paz.  
William se sintió deshecho, ya no tenía nada, no tenía hogar, ni siquiera un pueblo al que volver, pues el terremoto lo había destruido todo y su única familia se había desvanecido como virutas de humo en el viento. Así que decidió irse a otro sitio, comenzar una vida nueva y tratar de ser feliz. Esto le costó bastante porque, generalmente, era rechazado por su envergadura, hasta que llegó a un pueblo donde la gente, poco a poco, se acostumbró a su tamaño y a su bondad. Ahí hizo amigos, pocos pero verdaderos y conoció a una buena mujer y se casó.  
Ésta es la historia de El gran William antes de conocer a Oliver y todo su pueblo. 


End file.
